


Chat

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, End Scene, Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, Ficlet, Hammer of the Gods is mentioned briefly, M/M, Missing Scene, Protective Older Brothers, Rating for Language, dont know how to tag this one, then it got away from me, this started off as an idea and two lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Dean and Gabe have a chat.





	Chat

“Gabriel, we need to talk,” Dean walked into the room, causing Gabe to look up at him.

“What about, Dean-o?”

“Something Loki said, it didn’t quite sit right with me,” Dean remained standing, but pointed a finger toward him, “He said that you had promised to stay out of your family’s messed up bullshit. That you didn’t give a fuck about the world ending or Michael or Lucifer, any of it. And that you weren’t supposed to be at the hotel that night. So what changed?”

Gabe just sat there silently for a minute. His eyes flicked to where Sam had just entered the room before he left, probably because he didn’t want to get into what was happening. Inwardly Gabe smirked at that. Smart kid.

“Gabriel,” Dean snapped his fingers in Gabe’s face, “What. Changed?”

“Nothing changed,” Gabe rolled his eyes. Played it innocent.

“Really?” Dean raised an eyebrow, “Because after what just happened and today’s performance, I think I know what changed.”

“Oh, do you?” Gabe glared at Dean, sarcasm dripping from his voice like venom.

“Yeah,” Dean leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, “See, I know who just walked into the room. I saw your gaze flicker over to him. In fact, you’ve been looking at him a lot lately. I might even say you were… infatuated?”

Gabe’s glower grew. “Oh, and you would know all about that, wouldn’tcha, Dean-o?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean blinked, but there was a flicker of an expression on his face. A minute change to his voice. Gabe knew he had him. Knew that they were both on the same page.

“Castiel,” Gabe intoned, “name ringing any bells?”

Dean’s posture straightened almost immediately, “Leave Cas outta this! Were talking about you right now. You and your weird little boner for my little brother.”

“Right, because you know all about weird boners for little brothers,” Gabe leaned forward in his seat. Set his elbows on the table to get good and close to Dean as he smiled. “Don’t you?”

“I said you leave Cas outta this,” Dean growled.

“That’s not a no,” Gabe smirked.

Dean took a few breaths to calm down before he spoke again, his own smirk curling his lip. “You haven’t denied anything either, buster.”

“I guess you’re right,” Gabe leaned back in his seat once again. Kicked his feet up onto the table. “So what now? We fight each other for our brother’s honour? Gossip about our big-ol man crushes?”

“No, you tell me why you were in that hotel. And I want the truth,” Dean came to sit across from him at the table. “Now spill.”

“You’ve already guessed it, Dean. Congrats.” Gabe made a show of clapping. When Dean didn’t do anything after a minute of silence and staring, Gabe sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. I could sense you two chuckleheads in there. And since I didn’t want the giant, or you I guess, getting hurt. So, I intervened. Ya happy?” Gabe spread his hands. “You got me. I like Sam. It caused me to break a deal. First deal in a millenia, too. Kid should feel special.”

Dean nodded and leaned back. “And the deal you made with us? Stopping Michael?”

“Like I said, I’m on board. I’ll help ya save this dumb rock. Again.”

Dean choose not to argue the point of how much ‘help’ he really did last time.  Instead he got up to leave. Just as he got to the door, he turned back, “And Gabriel? Anything does happen between you and Sam and you end up hurting him? I will kill you. Doesn’t matter how long it takes.”

Gabe nodded sagely. He knew the threat would come soon enough. “Same goes for you.” Dean nodded back. They had an understanding. An understanding between older brothers protecting their younger siblings. That was just about all they could ask for at this point.


End file.
